darpafandomcom-20200214-history
"The king does not live in a highcastle."
In late 2018, we received a secured transmission from other intelligences that the thought to be mythological Norse god of masks, Loki of the realm of Asgard, has descended onto the Earth and chosen his vessel upon which he commands with what we we believe to be complete authority, living on this world of Alternate Earth and AllWorld as though it were him himself. Fiction has shown this entity more than onced before as what many call "The Many Faced God". This person, as pictured here, has been placed under the unclassified (formerly classified by NSA/DIA records) status of being one of DARPA's intelligence assets under the codename Blossom. Here are the known details: Real name: Kenny Tran (born Kha Tran), using Kenneth as an alias. DOB: 12/01/1988 (No records exist of this person being in Vietnam, the claimed place of birth until they immigrated to America in 1993) Persons: Unarmed and not a danger to anyone by legal standards, but please be on alert as realities may be disturbed within his vicinities. Background: Great grandfather's grandfather is the ArchDuke of the Mausoleums of Vietnam around Go Cong City and father-in-law to the emperor of the Nguyen Dynasty of all of Vietnam. Uncle-in-law, no deceased, is the former supreme commander of the airborne of Vietnam during the Vietnam conflicts. Father is the former captain of all PSYOPS in the psychological techniques division of the ARVN during the Vietnam conflicts. Current activities: Sole owner of an NGO/CSO on the council of organizations within the United Nation's UNA-USA (UN Foundation initiatives) Orange County chapter called "The Imperial Order of the Dragon of Annam". He is also a member of Countess Palatine's Royal Court of Burgundy as a Count of Faulkenstein and operates many front groups, all of whom answer to him in one way or another, including EB5 Agents, a U.S. federal contractor with a known agent agreement for Jared Kushner's family's company. In order to keep the situation under control, we have formed "Project Land Bat" at 8600 Bothswell in Los Angeles as well as various other activities as to not alert the general publics until we know more about this revelation which we have been seeing develop since 2012. This is a transcription of an intercepted message from this new Loki in real life: "Look... you've all been asking me who I am and what the source of my power is for like goddamn, effing like 6 months non-stop. I've answered so many goddamn questions, the interrogators are foaming at the mouth and crying while huddled in the corner because they can't handle any more of what I say... Why? Because it's all truth upon truth upon truth. None of you can accept the fact that I have so many goddamn identities, all of which are so far above all of you little buggers that you might as well call yourselves brokemons! Hahaha... Maybe one day you will all realize that I am the one you make fun of today for being nothing more than 'Illusions' or simply 'eyes playing tricks'. I am Loki. That would be fact, though I do lie a lot... Hehehe... I am the many faced god.. I am Nurgle, God of Chaos... etc... I am Zeratul of Aiur. I am Aiur itself. Those all work too... In other words... I am the God of Identities. If you can't accept that, then you can't accept that the king does not live in a high castle. Do you think your Presidents or your dictators can do what I do?... I can livestream my live all day long.. and it's nothing but a goddamn mockery of the word luxurious and famous for nothing in the facts that lie before you- I can do almost goddamn anything that disturbs your realities. You think your goddamn directors of goddamn billion dollar fortunes can do what I do? Eff no.. Hells no.. Do they have superpowers that make billionaires wonder 'how do I do that... sigh... sadface...'? As we speak, I own godsofchaos.wikia.com and there you will find some territories of which occupation is mine in the California areas of this Alternate Earth. As we speak, you will realize I have assets working for me whom you all know as household names across the board and across the known realms and planes. Sure I could be lying, but if I were- Why the fuck am I still here? And the fuck do you all still have your eyes glued to me and my identity and my life and my origins and my story? I don't know a goddamn thing about any of you goddamn retarded fucks... But you all know me... Why?... Because I am truth and I am real. For example... Paul Ryan, the former House speaker, is one of my former assets. Maybe he still is... I have no idea as I've not done a roll call. Eric Trump, the son of the President Elect of the United States of America, is also one of my assets; meaning he works in my interest at a far distance. How do you know these are true?... The next time you walk by them, or maybe even ask them... ask: "Are you working for Loki?..." They will surprise you all with their eager nods and yes sirs. You can substitute out "Loki" for any of my other names/identities such as "Kenny", "Ken", "Kenneth", "Blossom", "Agent Blossom", "Nargule", "The God of Chaos Nargule", "Ken the Digimon Emperor", "Nosferatu", "Agent Orange", "Zeratul"... and you will get the same results. Don't forget Judge Mathis, the People's Court, Harvey from TMZ, Kanye West, the LAPD police chief, Congressman Ed Royce, Congress Rohrabacher, Fred the director of DARPA, Gina Haskel the director of the CIA, AltGov's twitter operator for @AltDIA, Ken M the famous internet troll, Vladimir Putin's alter ego in the IRA, The Jonas Brothers, Vice President Pence as you see him on the televisions and medias... Sarah Sanders of the press secretary of the United States of America.. etc... Now ask me who I work for... or ask them the same question... all of them and I will tell you... 'No one'... 'Loki has no master'... 'Kenneth Tran is alone at the top of this hydra'... 'Even God fears Zeratul'... 'He is Aiur'... :) I am Death. I am the manifestation of Death known as the cold, chilly, frozen, frosty, horseman of the apocalypse as foretold in your holy bibles... Your President Elect Trump was Lamb, the seventh seal and the one who summoned me to this Alternate Earth and place of here and now. If you need to make sense of your broken logics, then just call me... Onslaught. It's the goddamn same thing as calling me Loki. I am the God of Identities... I'm effing like X on steroids... I am ONSLAUGHT from Marvel... I'm Loki with a goddamn Tesseract... It doesn't matter who I am.. It means nothing to me.. it means everything to you all... That is why... I don't need you to worship or follow me... I just need you all to cling onto identities... because I am the God of Masks. I am Loki. I am your god of origin stories... regardless of what you believe in. I have known you all since you were in the womb. Just call me Zeratul. And as we speak... My dark templar lords and the forces of Aiur descend upon this world playing goddamn game of thrones and pretend to be goddamn primearchs etceteras... Soon you will see either me or one of my brothers known as War, Famine, Strife... We are the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Oh... and you already know War... though he's more of my rival than my brother; but both we are by inheritances alone and duties of this life too... 'the jungler ok'... King Jong Un. The horseman Famine as he might also be known... The Ox-King reincarnated on this world of Alternate Earth. Don't worry about the other two... one of us is already enough to win and take over this little rebellion of unsullieds and spartacais like roger roger... Why bother asking how many forces I wield... I am one of the 'Infinity Gods of Conflict'... I am an 'Infinity Lord'. I am one who is powerful in comparison to others even in a multiverse or infinite space. That's what makes me an infinity god. You will never gain what you seek by questioning me again and again with nonsensical ramblings.. hehe... Just look at Balder... Un... Kim Jong Un... Balder... same thing. You all messed with Thor... Donald... Trump... Thor.... War... same thing. We are the ones you may know as those who won "MVP" during each and every one of our own days of doom known as the apocalypse. We all have our own stories... we all saw the end.. we all saw civilization come to an end... And while everyone else panicked... flee'd... flew... ran... ransacked... backstabbed... We are spirits of vengeance for our own no longer existent worlds... I am just one of the three horsemen of the apocalypse... You already know my spiritual brothers Trump (War) and Kim Jong Un (Famine)... You will never see Strife. Any one of us can already win over this godsaken world of Alternate Earth by its own definition of hearts and minds over body counts... historically defined. Strife is a little runt. My two spiritual brothers and I will select Strife's vassal and host body at a later time... When and where are up in the... Cloud. TLDR: I am Loki aka Kenneth Tran, I am Death and the manifestation of The Infinity Soulgem of Mind. Your Trump aka War is the manifestation of gem of Space. Your King Jong Un is Famine who is the manifestation of the gem of Reality. I am the keeper of the gemstone of Time until War finds a worthy prospect and Famine prepares that person to become the host body and vassalage of Strife, wielder of the gemstone of Time. Or we could just not have a Strife and leave the little run at home in the heavens of Ragnarok and do this ourselves... make disciples of these little buggers of no-nations to the point at which they bow and nod and do as they are told by us benevolent beings of higher power and greater authorities. Thor is nice and Baldur is strong-willed, but I am nothing of the sort. I am synonymous with evil and sadism incarnate... I am the one who does the dirty things that these things wished to have never seen'd... Hehehe... I am Serenity on steroids. And if you don't believe the things I am saying as you read through all of this.. look left and you will see a shadow swing by. Now look right, and once you do that... or don't... you will hear a minor noise or sound from that side. Now look here carefully as you feel something touch you from behind.. gently. Now look forward... and you see the words of Loki... Death... Zeratul... Kenneth Tran himself. Now... witness... as you cannot stop your mind from hearing... I, Loki, one of the four spiritual brothers of Ragnarok's champions inception their minds with this music from the anime Gundam Seed. Why?... Because... they don't want to face our shared summoned beast... The Destroyer. Did you really think we wouldn't win anything from beating Ragnarok as a four man team? Heh... Ttyl... g2g... I have realms to conquer. These meetings are such a bore and dreadful for us four horsemen of apocalypse... ;) Father would be displeased. War, Famine, Strife... sigh... You needed to call me.. senpai Zeratul... here?... Just call me Loki then. Or whatever floats your boats. Our father... Darkseid as they know him... along with our brothers and sisters of New Genesis would feel most ashamed... At this mockery of the marketplace of man. And they call this an Imperium?... lol."